chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected Company
Unexpected Company is the 19th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 4. Synopsis After the July 2nd parade, what remains of the team gather for a Welcome Home From Jail party for Doug, Angela, and Louis. Tina, Chase, C.K., Bailey, Bree, and Kaz discuss how they will handle the government situation since Liv and Maddie have both vanished, leaving it, as well as the border wall, in limbo. They need to pay back the Chinese investors the money and get out of the border wall. Meanwhile Ann, Barry Jr., Marie, and John discuss being $2 million in debt at Fakeblock. Rex wants to invest in the company, but Ann does not wish to complicate the fact she still loves Barry Jr. Marie says she should just shut off her feelings for him, like she has learned to shut off her feelings for her parents and everyone else. Ann calls her a sociopath while Marie points out that she's the one still lying about her name and company to Rex. Meanwhile, Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Berry, Berry Jr., Elaine, Jordan, and Natalie watch TV news about the parade in the living room. Berry hopes that Cody Jr. somehow survived the closet illusion, and worries that the Alliance will be mad at him if he says he's not gay, that it was all a trick. On TV, John, Ann, Marie, and Barry Jr. see Berry's illusion with the paid protestors, and they wonders if they can scare Rex away from Fakeblock with paid protestors. Barry Jr. reveals the existence of the the Anonymous hackers who wear Guy Fawkes masks, and Ann finally figures out that the Anonymous note she received on Cinco was from them. They have been threatening her online for months in Marie's name. Ann asks Berry Jr. if he can get paid protestors in Guy Fawkes masks for Fakeblock, and he agrees to help. Finally Heather arrives and Tina asks why she didn't bring Doug, Angela, or Louis home. On TV, they all see Doug, Angela, and Louis escaping with Zack, Adam, and Gabe at the parade, as Gabe had been spying the whole time and told Adam, who in turn had decided to revive Zack. Evelyn worries about Doug and if Evie is really dead, while Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Smackle worry about Angela and Louis. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val pretend that they lost their kids at the parade, but actually they are hiding in Heather's attic. C.K. tells Heather that Davenport-Matthews Industries absorbed Davenport Estates when they forgot the debt, and that she is now co-president with Chase (but Berry is currently acting in his place because Chase claims to be sick). They tell Heather to go through the books and look for money for the company. Doug, Angela, Louis, Adam, Gabe, and Zack are still on the run, with their legs chained to each other and they leave the fake Vote for Sitwell staircar. Doug breaks his fake hand and they go to a Mother of God hospital to get a replacement. Chase tries to kill himself again, but Heather points out that the Prismo is an electric car and won't kill him with carbon monoxide. C.K. and Kaz arrive, and they all complain about Tina, Bree, and Bailey purposefully making them jealous. Chase decides to go find Doug to win Tina back, while Kaz goes to find Angela and C.K. goes to find Louis. Meanwhile, Heather evaluates the Davenport-Matthews Industries finances while Adhir gives Berry treats like a dog trainer. Berry bought a 3D dental printer from the Two Hour Dental office that was on that floor, and Heather discovers shady dealings at DMI. Adhir leaves and Berry quits. Adhir gives him an idea to go to a Christian gay conversion place so he can become straight again. Doug, Angela, Louis, Adam, Gabe, and Zack run into Stan Sitwell at the hospital and take him hostage, going to his condo at the retirement community. Ann brings Rex to Fakeblock, but the paid protestors are wearing fox masks, which Rex finds humorous. There are employees inside the office, like a typical tech company, and John is surprised when he shows up. At the beach cottage, C.K., Chase, and Kaz argue with their ex-wives about their new boyfriends, going to desperate measures to prove themselves fun and alive by renting balls at the beach. Meanwhile Berry announces on TV that he's going into Christian gay conversion therapy, along with his "bodyguards"-Gabe Jr. and Berry Jr. Main Cast # William Brent as Chase Davenport, Berry Figgenbottom, Chase Davenport II, and Berry Figgenbottom Jr. # Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya # Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin Jr. # Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan # Bradley Steven Perry as John, Ethan, and Gabe Jr. Duncan # Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg Jr. # Ally Grant as Marie and Ursula Duncan # Landry Bender as Ann Montoya and Patsy Davenport # Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews # Cecelia Balagot as Angela Friar # Craig Olejnik as Lucas Friar # Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar # Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews # Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus # Cierra Ramirez as Isadora Smackle # Corey Fogelmanis as Stuart Minkus Jr. # Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar # Ronnie Gene Blevins as C.K Martin/Zack Martin # Justin Lopez as Adam Davenport # Kevin Lineham as Kaz and Gabe Duncan # Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom # Stephanie Earb as Bailey Martin # Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport # Mark Wahlberg as Diggie Smalls # Daniel Sunjata as Holden Dippledorf # Jessica Garcia as Willow and Daphne Rooney # Chloe East as Val Wishart # Joey Bragg as Seth, Joey Jr., and Michael Rooney # Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney # Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney # Dove Cameron as Amelia, Elizabeth, Emily, and Victoria Dippledorf # Jordan Fisher as Benny, Alex, and Franklin Dippledorf # Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. # Shawn Ashmore as Barry Eisenberg # Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg # Jake Short as Robbie Quimby and Oliver Martin # Ray Park as Jack Brewer # Alex Capp as Kim Brewer # Moises Arias as Jerry Martinez # Mateo Arias as Aidan Martinez # Zac Efronas Milton Krupnick # Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer # Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick # Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne # Raymond Cham as Mark Walker # Marissa Cuevas as Nora Krane # Piper Curda as Kumiko Hashimoto # Chase Austin as Scythian Turvil # Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews # Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux # Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux # Elise Neal as Chyna Quimby # Corey Sorenson as Oliver/Fletcher Quimby # Susan Olsen as Olive Chestnut/Tessa Ross # Matt Shively as Paul Duncan # Jason Dolley as Charles and Pat Duncan # China Anne McClain as Winter Quimby # Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby # Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby # Debby Ryan as Sandra Martin # Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan # Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan # Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan # Sierra McCormick as Clarie Duncan and Edna Duncan # Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani # Cierra Renee as Skylar Quimby # Brenda Song as Paris Tipton # Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett # Zoey Deutsche as Ashley Martin # Julie Chen as London Tipton # Oliver Platt as Angus Chestnut # Johnathan Sadowski as Max Russo # Lucy Hale as Talia Russo # Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo # McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo # Cole Sprouse as Max Martin, Justin Tipton, and Cody Martin III # Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback # Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport # Mike Sarcinelli as Zander Davenport # Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Jr # Peyton List as Evangeline Davenport # Kevin Quinn as Chris Davenport # Jamie Elman as Luke Ross # Dane Hurlburt as Griff Jones # Rosa Blasi as Lou Jones # Lincoln Melcher as Benjamin Jones # Gal Gadot as Skyler Duncan # Elliot Carr as John Duncan # Josh Radnor as Justin Russo # Bridgit Mendler as Stella Walsh and Lilly Russo # Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback, Gina Russo, and Hailey Martin # Samantha Boscarino as Shirley Walsh # Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan # Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan # Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan # Stone Eisenmann as Edward Duncan # Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan # Logan Moreau as Percy Johnson